Dissolvable porous solid personal care products have been disclosed, comprising a water-soluble polymeric structurant and a surfactant or other ingredient. However, existing processes for making these dissolvable porous solid structures have less optimal cost, rate of manufacture, and product variability parameters.
A need still exists for a process that results in a desired flexible, dissolvable porous solid structure which can be manufactured within the desired cost and rate parameters. Furthermore, a need exists for a process that results in a dissolvable porous solid structure that dissolves easily. Additionally, it is desirable to improve the dissolving properties of the porous solid personal care product to facilitate improved consumer satisfaction with the product.